First Time
by Ayanami Rei
Summary: Kyoya puede recordar, con claridad estremecedora muchas de las veces en que el bronco y él han tenido sexo follar, hacer el amor, como les venga a mejor a quien hable de eso .


Este fic lo escribí porque andaba molesta y esto resultó. No pregunten qué pasa por mi cabeza, que ni yo sé. Como sea, con esto termino el paso de fics de AY hacia . Y lo mismo de siempre, comenten, opinen, destrocen un poco la prosa, que me vendría bien en estos días de cero inspiración.

**First Time**

Kyoya puede recordar, con claridad estremecedora muchas de las veces en que el bronco y él han tenido sexo (follar, hacer el amor, como les venga a mejor a quien hable de eso). Han sido muchas, a lo largo de los años, y hay unas que recuerda más que otras. Porque tuvieron algo especial, porque significaron algo o porque sí.

De la primera vez, Kyoya recuerda el bosque, el olor a arena húmeda, la lluvia formando cristales de agua luminosos que caían de las hebras rubias de Dino y hacían que su cabello luciera un poco más cercano al dorado que al castaño.

Cuando piensa en eso, ahora casi quince años después, le parece que ambos se comportaban como adolescentes. Él, que no sabía qué hacer y Dino, cuyos dedos temblaban a cada roce que fungía en su piel. Se demoró unos minutos que a Kyoya le parecieron eternos desabotonando la camisa. Cuando lo besó, cerró los ojos y murmuró "no podemos" mientras le bajaba la bragueta e intentaba el primer roce superficial en su miembro. Kyoya recuerda que esa vez, no hubo nada más que besos. Su boca llevaba el sabor a agua de lluvia, sus labios estaban fríos y no eran suaves. Estaban cuarteados por el sol, eran algo ásperos, pero Kyoya no le encontró problema a eso. Dino, para él, en ese momento, era aspereza oculta bajo bordes suaves y superficies acolchadas. Kyoya recuerda que se estremeció cuando la punta de los dedos de Cavallone le tocó el pecho desnudo y que se mantuvo apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol, de rodillas, las manos laxas a los costados, dejando que Cavallone le acariciara, aunque éste desistió de eso y se limitó a sostenerle los hombros. Sólo la boca y la lengua de Cavallone haciendo requiebros dentro, jugando a atrapar la suya, lamiendo y aplastando le provocaron una erección incipiente que no pudo aliviar hasta que estuvo de regreso en casa. Aun así, para Kyoya esa fue la primera vez, aunque si se ponía técnico, la primera vez ocurrió un mes después y no fue ni tan calmada, ni tan buena.

Kyoya recuerda el cemento frío en su espalda, las manos de Cavallone en sus muslos desnudos, recuerda el "me provocas" que dijo antes de besarle el cuello y el "he soñado esto no sabes cuantas veces" cuando le metió el miembro dentro y él no grito de dolor sólo porque su orgullo no se lo permitía. Sabe que hizo algo que enojó al bronco, aunque no puede recordar qué. Recuerda, en cambio, las motas rojizas que el sol del crepúsculo confería a su cabello. La sangre que le resbaló de los labios cuando él lo mordió, en venganza por lo que le hacía y la forma en que sus cuerpos, después del shock y dolor inicial, parecían amoldarse, algo que hubiera considerado imposible, tomando en cuenta los centímetros y kilos de más de Cavallone. Kyoya notó por primera vez que no podía rodear la espalda del bronco. Fue como saber, de golpe, que era mucho más grande que él y no sólo en físico. Le volvió a morder sólo para no quedarse con la desazón que le provocó el descubrimiento y cada vez que piensa en eso, intenta recordar porque el bronco le tiró al piso de la azotea, le desgarró la camisa y le abrió de piernas olvidando los remilgos y temblores de sus primeros besos y en cambio, termina escuchando su voz susurrándole al oído que me gustas, que me enloqueces, que tu cuerpo, tus dedos, que Kyoya, sólo eres tú, Kyoya. Ese día Kyoya cayó en cuenta (horas después, lejos del olor y del sabor de Cavallone) que hablaba demasiado, incluso durante el sexo. Hasta ahora, no recuerda que hizo para provocar al bronco, pero no ha considerado el preguntar. Probablemente porque sabe que terminarían en algo parecido a lo que terminaron ese día.

Puede contar veces y veces. La vez aquella, después que abandonó el colegio. Dino quería invitarlo a Italia para celebrar y él pasaba las tardes paseando por los pasillos de aquel edificio que siempre había considerado su hogar. Su territorio. No fue a Italia. En la escuela, en la noche, con los pasillos llenos de papeles que la graduación de un nuevo grupo había dejado, a oscuras, se besaron (Dino lo besó) y Kyoya respondió empujándolo, dejando que el bronco se pusiera sobre él y le follara sobre los papeles. Esa vez, Kyoya abandonó los sonidos guturales y monosilábicos y se atrevió a decir algo, aunque eso fuera _te morderé hasta la muerte si paras. _También se dio cuenta que hace tiempo que habían pasado a ser más que encontrones aleatorios, que calentura adolescente, más que sexo. Se dio cuenta por la forma desesperada (no encuentra otra palabra para definirlo) en que Dino le tomó del rostro y le besó, porque lo sintió desesperado quitándole la ropa y demorándose más de la cuenta, porque estaba desesperado cuando embistió en su cuerpo y porque su voz sonó desesperada cuando dijo _no es suficiente, no es suficiente_. Kyoya pensó que se refería al sexo. Luego se dio cuenta que hablaba de ellos. Más o menos cuando se dio cuenta que por más que lucharan, follaran, pasaran tiempo juntos, le parecía poco. Muy poco. Cuando se dio cuenta que lo primero que hacía al enterarse que Cavallone llegaba a Japón era cruzarse en su camino, retarlo, luchar casi por costumbre y follar, porque ya era parte de la rutina.

Esta esa vez en que se encontraron en la sala de la mansión Cavallone y Romario los encontró hechos un lío de piernas, brazos y lenguas, rodando a medio vestir en el piso. Romario hizo una broma y empezó a llamarle "Kyoya" y aunque a él le molestó, al principio, lo acabo aceptando. Lo que no aceptó fue escuchar que los hombres de Dino le llamaran "la chica del jefe". Los golpeó y un par tuvieron que ir al hospital. Habría sido peor, pero Cavallone le interrumpió, le encerró en el despacho y se sumió en un silencio obstinado que duró dos meses, en los que se vieron poco y se tocaron menos. Nada, en realidad. Y dos meses exactos después, Kyoya se encontró en la habitación del bronco, desnudo, extrañando besos y caricias reemplazados por embestidas rudas y palabras amargas. _No puedes hacerlo, Kyoya, no a mi familia, no a ellos_. No dejó de hablar esa vez y Kyoya aún se siente humillado cuando recuerda las cosas que Cavallone le dijo. _Te corres cuando yo quiera y lo harás cuando hables, Kyoya, o me tendrás toda la noche, te lo juro por Dios que te lo hago toda la noche hasta que hables._

Kyoya sabía que quería que se disculpara por lo que le hizo a sus hombres. Dino tenía límites que ni siquiera él podía pasar, límites que Kyoya entendía, porque era igual en su caso, pero pensaba matarse antes que disculparse. Lo que le molesta y aún hace que su orgullo se retuerza en el piso, herido, fue que lo hizo. Se disculpó y habló y dijo todo lo que Dino quiso que dijera. No quería hacerlo, pero Dino palpitaba dentro de su cuerpo y él tenía que correrse porque había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que Cavallone lo había llevado el límite y obligado a regresar. Empezó diciendo _lo siento_. Cavallone dijo _que sientes_ y él, _haberlos golpeado_ y no fue suficiente. Le insistió _disculpas de verdad, Kyoya_ y las docenas de lo siento, perdón, fóllame que soltó no le dolieron tanto como cuando los recuerda, porque estaba lleno del bronco y quería más, quería sexo como Cavallone le había acostumbrado a tener, besos y dolor el justo y besos y lamidas y caricias y todo su cuerpo sudando, convulsionando. Kyoya estaba acostumbrado a tenerlo cuando lo quería y esa fue la primera vez que tuvo que rogar para obtenerlo. Dino le acarició el cabello, como muestra de perdón. Le susurró _buen chico, eres un buen chico_ y Kyoya, ávido por complacer, contestó _tuyo_ cuando Dino le preguntó si le pertenecía.

Cuando Dino asume que Kyoya está de buen humor, le recuerda sus palabras literales de esa noche (Por favor, Dino, te lo juro, no lo vuelvo a hacer, por favor, lo que quieras, Dino, lo que quieras) y a él aún le molesta el no poder rebatirle. La mayor parte de veces recibe un golpe por su atrevimiento y Kyoya tiene que consolarse pensando que al menos, él le ha hecho decir un par de cosas humillantes también, aunque después de eso, tuvo que alejarse, irse e intentar calzar esa parte de él (la que estaba dispuesta a suplicarle a Cavallone) en su vida. Terminó por reconocer que Dino se había convertido en otra de las cosas que delimitaban su existencia. Orden, Nanimori, Cavallone. Debía tenerlas, protegerlas, sentir que eran suyas.

Está esa otra vez, en que Dino regresó malherido y sangrante. Kyoya le levantó la camiseta, observó la herida en el costado izquierdo y antes que Cavallone pudiera curarse le tocó con dos dedos y lamió la sangre que quedó en ellos. Luego, lamió la herida. Sintió a Dino estremecerse, tal vez porque le dolía y no se sorprendió cuando bajó la mano y encontró la erección de Cavallone presa en los pantalones. Desnudarlo, poseerlo en ese momento, quedó grabado en su mente como una de las cosas más excitantes que hizo. Tuvo que ir lento, cuidando de no dañar más de la cuenta el cuerpo ya maltrecho de Cavallone, aunque éste le exigía _rápido, fuerte, Kyoya_. Lo único que le molestó aquella vez fue el saber que las heridas no las había provocado él.

Están las veces que amanecían el uno al lado del otro, con la ropa aún puesta, sin haber hecho nada más que dormir juntos, las veces que parecen explosiones de euforia, ambos bromeando, burlándose de ellos mismos, están las veces en que las palabras se le pierden en los besos y Kyoya debe golpearlo para centrarlo y centrarse y tener una conversación coherente que no lleve indirectas sexuales en ella.

Esa vez, en que Dino se emborrachó en la fiesta de Año Nuevo y lo hicieron en un rincón de la base. Su boca sabía a vino y ginebra, olía a un perfume de esos caros que provocó que Kyoya dejará una colección de mordidas en su cuello y se aferrara a él, suspirara me encanta como hueles y le follara a lo bruto contra la pared. Dino no se quejó ni una vez, el alcohol le hizo hablar de más, aunque Kyoya le entendió poco por dos razones: estaba ebrio y su voz sonaba gangosa y habló en italiano, aunque supone que mucho de lo que dijo no eran más que guarradas, porque el tono excitado y ronco del italiano lo reconocería aunque le hablara en esperanto y sabía que siempre serían variaciones de _rápido, fuerte, fóllame, Madre mía, me corro, más_ y toda la vasta colección de frases que usaba en el sexo.

Recuerda la vez en que dijo _lento, lo quiero lento_. Él contesto gánatelo y la siguiente media hora fue Dino de rodillas en la cama, lamiéndole primero el cuello, luego el pecho y después el abdomen y más tarde su miembro, usando sólo la lengua, alzando los ojos de rato en rato para preguntar _ya, ¿ya está bien, Kyoya? ¿Qué quieres, que más hago?_

Recuerda las veces en que regresaban de una misión, las épocas de problemas, en donde él, lejos del adolescente inconsciente que fuera años atrás, se quedaba junto a Cavallone, compartía sus preocupaciones, se permitía pensar en las personas que mal que bien se habían convertido en sus compañeros. Esas otras veces en que Cavallone llegaba tarde y él se despertaba por las caricias rudas en su torso, encontrándose ya semidesnudo. Dino esperaba que despertara para besarlo, terminar de desnudarlo y hacérselo rápido y rudo. Kyoya lo dejaba porque sabía que esas veces, el bronco llevaba algo pudriéndose dentro y siempre hablaba al terminar, fumando un cigarro tras otro, su voz interrumpida por el ruido de las cigarras, sin esperar un consejo o una palabra de ánimo, sólo porque necesitaba hablar.

Las veces en que Kyoya irrumpía en la mansión Cavallone, luego de una de esas estúpidas fiestas de mafiosos, destrozaba un par de tazas y Romario suspiraba detrás, siguiéndolo para evitar que rompiera algo importante. En esas fiestas, en las que él dejaba de ser amante para ser un aliado, Kyoya sentía un poco de la realidad que ambos esquivaban hábilmente chocar contra él. No era idiota para no saber que Dino necesitaba un heredero, pero que le vendan mujeres en sus narices le cabreaba. Esas veces, Cavallone no hacía nada y se dejaba maltratar, dejaba que se le pasara el cabreo y no le juraba nada cuando terminaban, porque tendría que ser en vano.

Una vez, bajo al ataque de una familia enemiga, atrapados en la base de los Cavallone; atrincherados, rodeados de enemigos, se besaron y Kyoya terminó de rodillas, con los dedos de Dino en el cabello, tirando de él, jadeando quedo y con la voz rota, obligándole a metérselo hasta la base de la garganta. Más tarde, Dino le confesaría que si no le hubiera follado la boca no habría tenido la mente tan afilada para enfrentarse a la cantidad de enemigos que tuvo que sortear para escapar con vida. O por lo menos, eso fue lo que dijo cuando salieron del hospital para poder llevárselo a un hotel cercano. _Te necesito para seguir con vida_. Aunque lo dijo como una broma, ambos sabían que era en serio y Kyoya, una persona justa en su naturaleza, pensaba hacerse responsable por la parte de Cavallone que le correspondió. Porque no era iluso y sabía que así como él no le pertenecía a Cavallone, el bronco tampoco le pertenecía a él.

Están las veces calmadas, las de sexo salvaje, que dejaban a uno de los dos (o los dos) con arañazos, mordidas y cardenales de colección por todo el cuerpo, las de sexo de terciopelo, sexo bajo las sábanas, en el auto, en el avión privado, en hoteles por doquier, en el piso, sobre alfombras, en el bosque, en un río, una vez memorable bajo la ducha y podría seguir y seguir.

De todas esas, recuerda una en especial. Una semana antes de la muerte fingida de Tsuna, se vieron en una cabaña lejos de la ciudad en Italia. Kyoya no podía decirle nada del plan y Dino dejó salir su preocupación. Lo hicieron en la cama y si Kyoya la recuerda tanto es porque Dino no habló. Desde que empezó a besarlo y le dirigió a la habitación, no dijo nada. Se besaron, silenciosos como amantes clandestinos y Kyoya sintió el temblor en la mano de Dino cuando éste entrelazó sus dedos. Para todos era lo mismo. Todos pensaban que estaban a punto de morir y ni siquiera la confianza excesiva de Kyoya en sí mismo escapaba de pensarlo. Podría ser la última vez si el plan de Tsuna no resultaba. La idea fue suficiente para reinventar los besos, descubrir nuevas líneas en el cuerpo de Cavallone, rozarse, jadear, sentirse adolescente de nuevo, sentir que no sabía cómo continuar, ni qué hacer. Esa noche, pensó en las palabras de Tsuna al terminar la reunión, la sonrisa cansada del jefe Vongola cuando miró la foto que descansaba en su escritorio y susurró estaremos bien, si estamos juntos, estaremos bien. Y aunque en ese momento Kyoya sintió la imperiosa necesidad de asestarle un puñetazo en la cara, no pudo evitar pensar que todo saldría bien, porque de una forma extraña, las cosas funcionaban cuando estaban juntos. Llevaban funcionando casi diez años, desde ese día lejano en que Dino entrara al colegio y le hablara del anillo.


End file.
